


Мужчина (для) первой леди

by jamie_lee



Category: Walking Dead (comic)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Андреа оказывается рядом спустя мгновение после того, как за последним из людей Негана смыкаются ворота . Она с силой сжимает его ладонь холодными пальцами, едва ли не вибрируя от едва сдерживаемой ярости.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мужчина (для) первой леди

Андреа оказывается рядом спустя мгновение после того, как за последним из людей Негана смыкаются ворота . Она с силой сжимает его ладонь холодными пальцами, едва ли не вибрируя от едва сдерживаемой ярости.

\- Сукин сын, - шипит она, опасно сузив глаза. - Ебучий ублюдок.

Рик думает, как разумно поступил, попросив ее не подходить к ним с Неганом слишком близко. Не стоит давать врагу знания об еще одном близком человеке, которому можно причинить боль.

\- Тише, - просит Рик, наклоняясь к самому ее уху, почти касаясь губами рубца. - Мы должны быть сломлены.

Рик слышит недовольный ропот толпы, но не рискует ни с кем встречаться взглядом. Достаточно ненависти на лице собственного сына и разочарования, сквозившего в каждом движении Андреа, когда она собирала свои немногочисленные вещи.

\- Я не знаю, что ты решил для себя, - теперь голос у Андреа совершенно монотонный, и Рику становится не по себе от той ярости, что спрятана у нее глубоко внутри. - Но не ты убьешь самодовольного урода. Я сама засуну его обожаемую Люсиль ему так глубоко в зад, что он подавится собственным дерьмом.

Рик мрачно усмехается ее угрозам - все произошедшее с ними привило ему своеобразное чувство юмора - и поднимает голову. Перед ним испуганные, потерявшие надежду люди, те, от кого нельзя ждать серьезного удара.

Андреа переплетает их пальцы в молчаливом обещании.


End file.
